923 - Based on the promo
by GreysAnatomyAddict94
Summary: My version of what could possibly happen, based on this weeks promo for next weeks episode. Focuses on MerDer.


**Hey ! So I rarely have time to write anything, but I have exams at the moment and needed a break from studying. Plus, the promo for next weeks episode was UNBELIEVABLE! Will contain spoiler based on the promo. I'm not sure if it is any good, so feel free to express your thoughts and let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters. Unfortunately, they all belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

Owen made sure that he had everyone's attention, scrutinizing the people in the crowd in order to ensure his staff were present.

'Ok. I have just had news that a major storm is headed for Seattle. We are expecting hurricane force winds, so I will need you all to be at your very best. We have some confirmed casualties already, so the OR staff have cut back on the number of elective procedures. Oh, and be careful.' Before he could elaborate further, he was abruptly interrupted by the vibration of his pager.

Derek glanced over at Meredith. He couldn't get over just how beautiful she looked pregnant. If he could stay like this forever, in their own little bubble, he would be perfectly content.

'Hey. You can take it easy Mer. I'm sure Hunt would be fine if you just wanted to get on with some paperwork'.

' I'm sure that he would be fine with it' Meredith said, adjusting her patient charts, attempting to not be seduced any further by Derek's charming smile. 'But, we have already discussed this. I am going to stay at work as long as is feasibly possible. That way I can clock in as many hours as possible before the baby comes. I am pregnant, not incapable'.

Derek simply smiled and let out a brief sigh. He understood why Meredith wanted to continue working, and fully supported her decision to do just that. Sure, he would have preferred it if she would rest, but it was a decision she was perfectly able to make.

'Well, page me if you need anything'. As he walked away, Derek gently placed his hand on Meredith's stomach and kissed her softly on the cheek.

'I knew it would come to this one day' Cristina said, chuckling to herself whilst flicking through her patients chart.

'Would come to what' said Meredith, looking at Cristina slightly bemused.

'McDreamy'.

'McDreamy what' replied Meredith, taking out her pager to see that she had a consult.

'McDreamy mommy tracking you'.

'McDreamy what' Meredith questioned, aware that her best friend was more than certainly laughing at her expense.

'Well, we all knew that it was bound to happen someday' Cristina said before realizing that she was needed urgently in the E.R. 'Shoot, I have to go'.

Before Meredith could reply, Cristina was gone. Ok, see you then she thought to herself.

Meredith wondered what she was meant to be doing. She hadn't had as many surgeries as of late, and was well aware that everyone now paged her as a last resort, leaving her to do an insufferable number of consults and fill out literally tons of paperwork. Consult she thought to herself, before making her way to the staircase. She would have taken the elevator, but there had been an influx of new surgical cases, and she could see that it would be quicker – and easier – to avoid the crowds and take the stairs. Plus, her patient was only on the first floor. Whilst taking the first few steps, Meredith glanced down at the tablet in her hands. Why was it that these things were incapable of ever functioning properly, she thought to herself, tapping the thing vigorously in order to open her next patients chart. But, before she had a chance to take a brief glance at the file, she lost her footing, sending the tablet flying, unable to break her fall. Panic and adrenaline surged through her veins.

Derek looked over at Brooks, giving her an inquisitive glance. 'Where is our patient' he said, looking over at the OR board.

'Home' she replied. 'Surgery got cancelled due to the storm. Seems like it's a pretty bad one'.

'Right'. Derek looked over at his watch and checked his pager. 'Page me if you need anything then' he said, slowly making his way towards the staircase.

'Where are you going' Brooks asked.

'To find my wife' Derek said, not caring to look back. Given that he now had no surgery to perform – what was clearly the calm before the storm – he thought he would make the most of the time he could spend with Meredith before things got hectic.

Meredith groaned, only coming to a halt as her head hit the wall on the opposite side of the staircase. She immediately put her hand to her stomach; at that moment, her only concern was her baby. She fumbled around, attempting to reach her phone before she heard somebody making their way down the staircase.

'Meredith. Oh...God, what happened' Derek asked, literally jumping over all the stairs so that he could reach his pregnant wife. 'Where does it hurt? Can you move' Derek questioned, checking Meredith over as best he could.

'I don't know. I think…. I think I'm ok…The baby' Meredith said, placing her hand protectively over her stomach, Derek placing his hand over hers.

'How did you fall? Did you hit your head' Derek asked frantically, automatically fearing the worst. He could see Meredith's eyes well up with tears so placed his hand softly on her cheek, not moving his hand from her stomach. 'I'll call someone. Can you sit up' Derek asked, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

'I… I think so' Meredith said, choking up, unable to construct a coherent sentence. Her head throbbed and her hand gripped her stomach as if holding on for dear life.

'Meredith, it's going to be ok. I've got you' Derek said, placing his hand on her shoulder and helping her sit up. Before he had a chance to call for help, Cristina casually walked through the door.

'Holy. Wh- What happened' she asked, making her way over to an obviously distraught Meredith.

'I don't know' Derek said, unable to further hide the panic in his voice as he glanced over at Cristina, the fear evident in his eyes. 'I just found her here...Can you…Can you get help'.

Before Derek had a chance to say another word, Cristina slammed through the doors with a wheelchair, helping Derek gently lift Meredith into it. Meredith gave out a pained sob, looking at Derek for reassurance.

'I've got you' Derek said, placing his hand on her shoulder as Cristina held the door open.

'Damn, I have a 911' Cristina said, looking over at both Derek and Meredith.

'It's fine. I've got her. Everything is going to be ok'. Derek had no such confidence himself, but knew that Meredith needed him to be the strong one now – she needed him more than ever, and there was no way that he was going to let his emotions get the better of him, no matter how much it hurt to see her in pain.

'Keep me updated' Cristina said. Derek was already running towards the elevator, not focusing on anything, or anyone, but Meredith.

Derek rushed into OB, finding a free side room and calling for help. He asked Meredith to follow his finger to check for any obvious sign of a head trauma. She had obviously taken a huge whack to head – as shown by the red mark extending across her forehead – but there was no obvious sign of anything major. His main concern, and Meredith's too, was the baby.

'What happened' the OB doctor said, aware that this wasn't just any patient that he was dealing with.

'She fell… down some stairs. I found her at the bottom of the staircase' Derek said, worriedly putting his hand through his hair, the other still placed on Meredith's shoulder.

'We need to get a full trauma series then' the OB said, wanting to follow the standard procedure before getting ahead of himself.

'No' Meredith weakly protested, mustering up the courage to speak. 'My baby. You have to make sure he's alright. Please' Meredith stopped there, unable to say anything more.

'We need to get you checked over first' the OB said, informing the nurse to page trauma.

'No' Meredith protested, more assertively this time.

'We need to'.

Before the OB could continue, Meredith looked over at Derek, urging him to take control. 'Please Derek. He…. He…. Please'. Meredith could no longer continue, wiping her eyes as she attempted to stand up. Derek looked over at the OB, helping Meredith out of the wheelchair.

'Fine' the OB reluctantly agreed, setting up the ultrasound.

Meredith could barely breathe; her mind focused on only one thing – her baby. Derek merely held on to her hand, unable to look over towards where the OB was sitting. Usually he would try and beat Meredith to being the first one to take a glance. At this moment though, he just looked into Meredith's eyes and held her hand as tight as he could. After what seemed like an eternity, as the OB closely scrutinised the screen he had never taken his eyes off, he gently moved it towards Meredith and Derek.

'Everything seems fine' he said. 'However, we need to get you checked over first'.

Derek sighed heavily, and smiled as best he could. Meredith, overcome with sheer relief, looked over at Derek. Before she could burst into tears, Derek kissed her softly and held on to her shaking body. Never, not even when he had been shot had he felt this frightened.

Luckily, after being checked over by April and Cristina, Meredith had only sustained moderate injuries. She had a concussion from the fall, but no sign of any bleed, and had numerous bruises down her arm and side.

'I would keep you under observation' the OB said 'but as long as you promise to rest, I can see no reason to not let you go home. I would advise you to take it easy now though until you go into labour'. Derek shook the OB's hand and softly stroked Meredith's face.

'I'm so sorry' Meredith said, unable to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

Derek gave her a reassuring glance, sitting by her side. 'All that matters' he said, 'is that you and the baby are ok. Everything is ok'.

Derek took Meredith into one of the waiting rooms. 'Can you get up' he asked, putting his arms out for her.

'Yeah' Meredith replied, wincing slightly as she gripped Derek's arms and slowly settled herself down.

'I am just going to get your bag. Will you be ok here for a minute' Derek asked. He would have done anything not to leave his wife's sight now, but wanted to get her home as soon as possible so that she could rest.

'I'm fine' Meredith said.

Derek was in no way convinced, but leaned over, careful to make sure that he didn't hurt her, and kissed her cheek. 'I will be back in a minute. I promise'.

Meredith waited, exhausted, emotionally and physically. Then the power went off, and flickered on again. Then she looked down at her shoes. Her waters had broke.


End file.
